


Frenzbee One-Shots

by Smol_Gay_Swindle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe angst, Parent Soundwave, Soundwave is the best dad, but I hope you enjoy some random one shots, but there will be lots of fluff, he knows best, idk what I’ll write about, just some crappy one shots, my writing sucks, of this cute rare pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Gay_Swindle/pseuds/Smol_Gay_Swindle
Summary: Just some frenzbee one shots, not the best but I’m trying. Enjoy!





	1. Missing You

It was a calm evening. No calls of Decepticon activity for the Autobots. Everyone was taking this rare occurrence to relax. As for Bee, he took this chance to send a quick message to a certain minicon. Some coordinates and a heart emoji was sent as he sneaked out of the Ark. Transforming and rolling out.

The minicomputer was doing nothing of great importance. Megatron had called all his commanders, lieutenants, and officers into a meeting for the next plan of attack. So really he was bored and stuck with the less important cons.

But he was torn from what he thought would be endless boredom when he heard a “ding!”. He checked his com and found a message from a certain minibot. A smile makes its way across his face as he opened it. He saw a pair of coordinates and then little heart.

He sighed dreamingly as he entered in the coordinates and made his way out of the base.

Bumblebee waited nervously for any sign of the minicon. He was waiting in a small meadow in a forest. It was quite lovely and peaceful. There was little butterflies and flowers.

It was a romantic scene, just what Bumblebee was looking for. Normally they didn’t get the chance to be together, let alone see each other. Unless it was across a battle field. Not the most romantic.

Bumblebee was torn from his thoughts when he heard a twig snap. He turned to the sound, locking eyes with Frenzy. Just the con he wanted to see. He jumped up from where he was sitting and grinned a goofy little smile. “Frenzy! Um... hi... I see you got my message.” Bumblebee stuttered.

“Hehe, hey Sweetspark!” Frenzy giggled as he finger gunned in Bee’s direction.

Bumblebee just blushed and smiled. Frenzy came around the bushes and walked right up to Bee. He reached out and held his hands in his. “I missed you...”

Bee smiled as he pressed his helm to Frenzy’s. “I missed you too...”


	2. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Bee and Frenzy spending the night together in the little meadow where they meet every once in a while.

It was late, the night sky was dazzling with its many stars. The moon shining bright up above a couple of minibots. They were all snuggled up against a tree. They were in the same meadow. Always their meeting spot. It was the perfect romantic setting for both day and night. And right now it was wonderful. 

The trees framed the sky just right, making it the perfect view for the two star crossed lovers. They watched shooting stars that would pass, both making wishes. “What did you wish for?” Bee asked.

“Well if I told you, it wont come true.” Frenzy responded

“I guess you’re right... my wish came true the moment I saw you all those years ago.” Bee giggled.

“Aw, Bumble, you’re making me blush!” Frenzy laughed as he snuggled up closer to Bee. 

“I’m the luckiest bit to have such an amazing sparkmate.” Bee continued.

“No I’m the luckiest bot to have you!” Frenzy countered. 

“Now you’re making me blush!” Bee giggled.

Frenzy giggled as well and kissed Bee’s cheek. Bee pulled him in closer and snuggled back up. They stayed like this for a couple of hours, pointing out things in the night sky and flirting. 

Soon it was later into the night. The couple had grown tired and in need of some much needed recharge. It was becoming increasingly difficult for Frenzy to keep his optics open. He yawned and snuggled closer to Bee. “Yeah, being handsome much be tiring.” Bee commented.

Frenzy turned to look at him with half lidded optics, “Then you must be exhausted.” 

Bee blushed furiously, covering his face with his servos. “Hey, don’t hide that pretty face from me!” Frenzy giggled. 

He reached for his hands and held them as he kissed Bee’s helm. Frenzy then snuggled up to Bee again and quickly fell into recharge. Bee sighed dreamingly and kissed Frenzy’s helm. Falling into his own recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one! I think it was a little shorter but I just thought it was a cute idea! I’m also thinking about doing a story on how they became sparkmates, if anyone would be interesting in that story just tell me in the comments :D


	3. Before the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I wanted to get it out there while I work on a larger chapter for them becoming sparkmates. The second part to this will also be out soon. This is just part one of this scene.

It was a beautiful new day upon Cybertron. Everything was peaceful and calm. Just an ordinary day. Except for two minibots.

Frenzy and Bumblebee had been together for a couple of solar cycles now. It was just them, no problems or distractions. Little did they know that it wouldn’t last...

~A Couple of Solar Cycles into the War~

Frenzy raced through the city, he had to reach Bee’s home. He had to be quick, others were on edge. If they noticed who he was they would realized he is, a Decepticon. He was risking it all just for Bee. If he was caught they would surely have his head. 

Even before the war others would stare, gossip, and silently judge them. An Autobot and a Decepticon. It was unheard of. But that didn’t stop them. They truly loved each other. 

As he raced through the Autobot city, his thoughts were racing. ‘What will we do? I can’t lose him!’ Frenzy thought. 

Could he persuade Bee to switch sides? What would happen if he did? What if Frenzy switched? What would Soundwave think?

Once he reached Bee’s home he hesitated at the door. ‘Just knock’ he thought, ‘Its so easy, just do it.’

It wasn’t easy. He was about to confront the love of his life about a war. A war that had them on opposing sides. A war that would rip them apart.

He shook away the horrid thoughts and knocked before he could give it another thought. He waited in the cold silence, trying to keep his thoughts calm, he couldn’t let them get to him. Then he heard something. Then the door opened.

“Frenzy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part will continue, I just wanted to leave y’all hanging. ;D


	4. Before the War Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Before the War. This builds off of the cliffhanger

"Frenzy?" Bee asked as he opened the door.

"Bee! C-can I come in?" 

"Yes, of course, come in." 

Frenzy stumbled in awkwardly. Bee closed and locked the door. "You okay?" Bee asked.

"We need to talk about us." 

"Oh, straight to the point. That's never good." 

Frenzy took Bee's servos in his and sat down. He stared at the ground looking for the right words. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Bee, I love you so much, I can't lose you. Not to some stupid war."

"Frenzy, you are the love of my life. But this is war. We could both die. I can't let you be harmed."

"But-"

"Frenzy Soundwave knows and he'll-"

"I'll lie!" Frenzy interrupted. "I'll say that we aren't together!" 

"He'll know. But he has supported us from the beginning. Maybe he'll help us." 

Frenzy looked to the ground. Soundwave had always supported him and the other cassettes in whatever they do. But would he still when it would betray Megatron and the war effort? Frenzy had no clue, Soundwave hadn't mentioned Bee and him since the war started. so maybe he thought Frenzy had just broken it off. But he couldn't He couldn't just throw away what he loved most. The source of his happiness, the brightness in his darkest hours. Bee was his love and he wasn't about to let some war end this. "Bee, no matter what happens, remember that I love you, I love you more than life itself. I want us to stay together, in secret." 

"Well, maybe Optimus and Soundwave should know." Bee offered.

Frenzy thought for a moment before he responded. "I guess. If you think they'll still support us." 

~Later~

It was late when Frenzy got home. He had sneaked out of the Autobot city and traveled along the empty roads. It was strange. No one was traveling between cities since the war started, for obvious reasons. But it gave him a strange feeling. It felt wrong. That the world had gone silent once the war started. No more laughter, parties or fun with each other. Other Decepticon and Autobot friends had broken apart. Making him worry about him and Bee. 

Once he got home, he tried to sneak in as quietly as possible. He walked slowly to his room to recharge but was stopped when he saw Rumble leaning against his doorway. "About time you got back." Rumble snapped.

Frenzy just avoided eye contact, staring at anything but the doorway. "You were with that Autobot again, weren't you?" Rumble questioned. 

"He has a name, you know. Why are you so grumpy, I thought you liked Bee?" Frenzy growled. 

"I did, until the war started. I thought you would break it up. I guess I have a traitor for a brother." 

Frenzy looked back to the ground in shame. "I'm not a tr...." He mumbled. 

"What?" 

"I'm not a trai..." Frenzy mumbled again. 

"What was that?" 

They were both getting angry now, "I said I'm NOT a TRAITOR!!" 

They went silent. 

Frenzy looked him dead in the eyes when he yelled. Rumble tried not to fidget under Frenzy's hateful gaze. Before either one could say anything else Soundwave appeared. "Rumble. Frenzy. Query: What is the situation?" 

They exchanged looks before they blurted out. "He's still with that Autobot!" "I'm not a traitor!" 

Soundwave looked between the two, waiting for further explanation. "He is a traitor to our cause! He's still in love with the Autobot!" Rumble continued. 

"I don't want to lose him! And I don't want to betray my family!" Frenzy added, close to tears. 

"Rumble. Objective: Go to your room. Now" 

"But-" 

"Now." Soundwave repeated. 

Rumble grumbled as he entered his berth room and closed the door. "Frenzy. Objective: Follow me." 

Frenzy was surprised but did what he was told. They left their home and walked through the city. They didn't say anything to each other at first. Just walking. Frenzy quietly admired the night sky and the city at night. Soundwave was still a mystery to Frenzy as he stayed silent. Until he broke the silence, "Frenzy. Query: Do you love Bumblebee?" 

"Yes, more than anything." 

Soundwave didn't respond, Just kept walking. Frenzy did too even though he was confused. After a moment or two Soundwave picked the conversation back up. "Frenzy. I want you to stay with Bee. I'll talk to Rumble. This will be kept a secret from everyone but Rumble and me." 

"Really!? Thank you so much!!" Frenzy cheered as he hugged Soundwave's side. 

He was surprised but slowly accepted the hug and patted Frenzy on the shoulder. "But what about the other Cassettes?" 

"I will deem which are to be trusted to keep a secret. You can tell those few as you please." 

Frenzy just smiled and nodded. "You're the best." 

Soundwave kept silent as they walked back home. Once they did Frenzy went into recharge in his quarters as Soundwave called for Rumble.

As he slipped into a peaceful recharge he thought about how it was all coming together. it was all gonna work out for him and Bee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I also hope this answered some questions. I hope to write how and when they became sparkmates next. That might take awhile but i'll work on it.


	5. SparkMates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about a Decepticon and Autobot becoming sparkmates! :D

The war had raged on for millions of years. No end of solution in sight, it seemed like it would never end. Especially now that they're all stuck on a different planet. One with no energon and tiny organic pests. They had been on the planet for a couple of months by now. 

As those months went by Bee looked for Frenzy every time they ran into the Cons. Every time he saw the familiar frame, he realized it was just Rumble. As this went on for months each time getting his hopes up and then being crushed he was beginning to lose hope. He was starting to worry that he didn't make it, that he was offline. 

Bee tried to accept it. But he couldn't, no matter what, a little part of him wouldn't let go. It wouldn't let him give up hope that Frenzy was out there somewhere still online. But as the months turned into a year that little part of him started to fade away. 

He hurt, it felt like someone was tearing out his spark. Ripping through his chest. Like he was stabbed in the chest with a sharp dagger that twisted to cut deeper. It felt awful, but he hid his pain. He didn't dare let anyone know how he was feeling. No matter how horrific he felt, he wouldn't call out for help. He couldn't let it show to anyone. Always a smile on his face. A pretend look of happiness that he always had. The same old smile and laugh, tricking all those around to see he was happy with his new friends and old ones. But he could only keep it up for so long.

He started to grow tired, the pain and pretending was beginning to exhaust him. Keeping him from recharging for more than a few hours. The pain of losing his love was getting to be too much. Each day he got more and more exhausted of all the pretending. All the tricks and lies to seem happy as ever. No one seemed to noticed how tired he was. No one could see through his lies and tricks. All but one mech. 

Optimus started to notice his weird behavior. His forced smile around others, how tired he looked. He was getting slow and clumsy during missions, even while performing simple everyday tasks. He watched Bee for a week, waiting to see if it would go away. If it was just some stress that he would get over. Hoping it was something simple that would pass but as another week flew by he realized it wasn't getting any better. He started to worry more as the week went on, he knew he needed to check in with Bee now or he would completely exhaust himself. 

~

It was late, the sun disappeared behind the mountains hours ago. The moon was high up in the sky, shinning bright next to twinkling stars. By now the humans had left for their homes, the bots had locked up the Ark, some staying up, others heading off to recharge. As for Bee, he was awake in his room. Curled up, holding his knees to his chassis, in the corner of his chambers. 

He was on the verge of tears, trying his best to keep them at bay, trying to be as quiet as he could be so no bot would hear. The door to his chambers slid open, making him jump a bit and make himself as small as he could as he curled up closer to the wall. In the doorway was none other than Optimus Prime. "Bumblebee?" He called gently.

He looked around the room, until a yellow in the dim room popped out to him from the corner. "Bee?" He called again with worry.

He closed the door to then rush to the minbots side with worry in his optics. "Bee? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing.... I'm absolutely fine." He mumbled trying to fake a smile towards Optimus before breaking into tears. 

"Bee...Shhhhhh, it's okay, it's all okay," Prime soothed as he pulled the minibot closer for a hug, "What's wrong?"

Bee sniffled, trying to get his composure back. It took only a minute or two before he spoke again, "I... Uhh... I-i think Frenzy is d-dead..." 

Optimus was caught off guard by Bee's words. He knew they were together, even through the war but he didn't notice Frenzy missing. He racked his mind to bring back memories of battles on Earth. He started to realize the minicon he saw almost every fight wasn't Frenzy, but Rumble. He broke away from his thoughts to bring himself back to the present. Back to help Bumblebee. "What makes you think that?" Optimus asked to get further explanation. 

"I haven't seen him in a single battle, then no message from him on our private frequency." Bee sighed, "it's been a year... i'm starting to think he didn't make it out online..." 

Optimus took a moment, thinking things through and forming his words together to not say anything wrong that would hurt the minibot more. "I'll try to find out for you, but I bet he's online and well. No need to worry to much, you'll hurt yourself." 

"Are you sure?" Bee whimpered. 

"Yes, now let's get you to recharge. You need it and don't worry about tomorrow, you won't work any shifts, I just want you to rest." 

"Optimus?" 

"Yes?" 

"Can you stay with me tonight?" 

"If it will help you stay calm enough to rest, then yes." 

"Thanks... goodnight." 

"Goodnight, Bee." 

~

In the morning, Optimus awoke and stood up, stretching his arms out wide. He blinked the sleepiness from his optics and turned to see Bee still in recharge. He smiled behind his mouth guard and picked up the small bot. He laid him down gently on his berth to rest. He turned around and left as quietly as he could. Leaving Bee to finally rest well for the first time in months. He walked out and closed the door behind him. Once the door slid shut he sighed and rushed to his own chambers. He walked down the halls avoiding other bots as he went. Some didn't say anything or notice, others looked confused as he speed walked down the halls, others just got out of his way as fast as they could. Once he reached his room he entered and closed and locked the door behind him, pressing a few buttons on the key pad. 

He opened up an old transmission frequency, one he made long time ago, back before the war. One he only used for emergencies. He typed a short message quickly and sent it to a Decepticon Communications Officer. It read: 

We need to talk about Bee and Frenzy.


	6. Sparkmates part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Sparkmates. Hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy and tried to get this out as fast as possible.

The silence filled the dark room. It was fairly empty. Just a berth off to the side and a desk against the opposite wall. The communications officer was lying on the berth, deep into peaceful recharge. Everything was calm and quiet. No growling from Ravage, no squawking from Laserbeak or Buzzsaw, no talkative Rumble, and no fluttering or metallic wings from Ratbat. Then a sudden *Bing* and he was awake. So much for peaceful recharge. He was a light sleeper, the slightest sound would wake him. Always prepared for an intruder or danger. He jumped awake and scanned the room, nothing. He was fine, safe. He calmed his nerves and stood up. He was only a little startled. 

He checked the source of the noise that caused him to wake. Checking his transmissions to find a frequency he thought he wouldn't see in a long time. It was a short message, he read it quickly and typed in a reply: 

Affirmative: Usual place of meeting. Now.

~

Optimus paced back and forth, his path beginning to wear the dirt away. He paced with heavy footfalls, birds would fly away in groups every couple minutes from the rumbling he caused. After once or twice he started to ignore it and focus at the task at hand. But as each minute ticked by, his pace picked up a little. Usually meetings like this were rare and didn't take long. Nor were they worth worrying, all the previous times were just to check in, not anything to important. Also with previous meetings, Soundwave had never been this late. He'd always been there first or a minute or two after Optimus arrived. So for him to be late was starting to eat away at his processor. 

But he was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the faint sound of footfalls behind him. He whipped around to see the Decepticon, the only one he would be glad to see. "Soundwave! I wish this reunion was under better circumstances! But still a pleasure to meet up again." 

Soundwave stared back through his visor, seeming as he didn't even listen to Optimus. "Agreed." He finally spoke, "Apologies for the delay. For this meeting I had to retrieve an important subject." 

"You mean...?" Optimus asked, tilting his head to the side. 

"I traveled by space bridge to Cybertron to acquire Frenzy." Soundwave confirmed as he stepped to the side a bit. 

Once he moved his leg, it revealed the minibot, with his shining black and red colors. For a moment Optimus froze, a wave of relief washed over him. 

This while time he worried that Frenzy didn't make it. That he remained offline from the Ark crashing. But low and behold he was on Cybertron this whole time. "Explanation: Upon leaving Cybertron, Frenzy was ordered to stay with... trusted mechs." Soundwave continued.

"Trusted mechs?" 

"By that he means he left me with his one eyed science sparkmate." Frenzy joked. 

"Frenzy! Desist!" Soundwave commanded, "Apologies, Prime. He was left with Shockwave." 

"Oh, may I ask why?" Optimus prompted. 

"Affirmative. He was left by Megatron's commands. Reason: Having one bot of Frenzy's and Rumble's talents on Cybertron and one with us for the voyage." 

"Oh, makes sense. Well it's nice to see you once again, Frenzy."

"As always a pleasure to see you, Prime." Frenzy smiled.

"Due to recent developments, that being Frenzy is online and safe, Bumblebee will be thrilled." Optimus added.

"Bee?" Frenzy squeaked.

"Affirmative. Reason for bringing Frenzy to Earth." Soundwave replied, "was to reunite both you and Bumblebee." 

Frenzy froze for a second. He was shocked, after all these years, Bee still cared and worried about him. He snapped back to the present with excitement, "Can I see him? Like now?! Alone?"

"Of course. Except is being alone a good idea?" Optimus asked as he turned to Soundwave.

"Megatron has no knowledge of Frenzy's return. Frenzy will be fine. Query: Bumblebee?" 

"He'll be fine. Just contact us once you're done here. You have until sunrise tomorrow." 

"Thank you so much!" Frenzy basically jumped with joy. 

"I'll send Bumblebee these coordinates and be on my way. Goodbye Soundwave and Frenzy. Until next time." Optimus said his goodbyeds and turned to head back to the Ark, going through the dense forest. 

Once Optimus was out of eyesight and they couldn't hear the sound of footfalls Soundwave turned to Frenzy. "Query: Are you nervous?" 

"Me? Never. I'm the bravest con." Frenzy lied.

As always Soundwave easily picked up the lie and questioned further. "Frenzy, you're lying. You're nervous." 

He sighed, "A little... what if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he hates me? What will I do then?! What if-"

"Remain calm. Prime contacted me for the very reason that Bumblebee missed you and was worried you were offline." Soundwave reassured the mini con. 

"Really? H-he still cares?" 

"Affirmative." Soundwave answered, patting Frenzy's on the shoulder plate, "You will be okay. Both of you will be fine. I promise." 

And with that Soundwave left. Leaving Frenzy alone in the little clearing in the forest. Little did he know that him and Bee would meet here so many times in the future. Their own little meadow to get away from the way and be together. To act as if it never happened. To forget all their worries and just focus on one another. 

Frenzy sighed as he sat upon the dirt, leaning against the nearest tree. He fidgeted as he waited. his nerves were shot and he was so worried he was starting to get a processor ache. But he had to remain calm. Everything was going to be okay. Just like Soundwave promised. And Soundwave was never wrong, was he? He shook those thoughts away to remind himself to stay calm and that it was all going to be okay. 

~

As always Bee was quick to answer to Primes orders. It seemed like an easy task for him this time around. Just some normal scouting. Nothing too important. so without much hesitation he transformed and headed out. He didn't think much of this mission, just to scout out an area. It wasn't until he came across the start of a forest that he felt like something was off. He checked the coordinates, Yup just right inside this forest, He thought. He waited for a moment, feeling weird and uneasy about the mission. But he transformed and kept going on pedes. he followed through the forest on a small path that he barely fit through. 

Once he reached the coordinates he hid behind a tree, being cautious of any danger. He peeked out behind the trunk to peer into the small meadow. He quickly scanned it, seeing nothing. Then it hit him like a semi truck. Red and black stuck out against the brown and green of the forest. For a moment he couldn't tell what it was, being as it was curled up against a tree. He stepped out from behind the tree and took a few slow steps towards it. Then it all made sense. 

"F-f-frenzy?!" Bee shouted. 

The figure moved and looked up, the all too familiar face that Bee loved, "Bee?!" 

The next couple things happened so quickly, all of it a chain reaction. Bee rushed forward and scooped him up into a big hug. Frenzy, although a bit startled, hugged back. Then the tears came rushing in. "I-i thought you w-were offl-line!" Bee mumbled through his tears. 

"I thought i'd never see you again!" Frenzy whispered, starting to cry himself. 

Be squeezed him tight, holding him as close as possible to himself. He never wanted to let go of him again. He squeezed Frenzy one more time and kissed his cheek before placing the mini con back on solid ground. But he didn't dare let go, he was worried he would disappear. So he pulled him close, chassis to chassis. Then they tilted their heads forwards, touching foreheads together. Frenzy wiped away Bee's tears as he tried to sooth him, "I'm here, I'm here... and i'm not going anywhere." 

They stayed in each other's arms, soothing each other from crying. Trying to calm down from the rush of emotions they were feeling. After what felt like minutes to the two minibots but was really a few hours they let go. Deciding to sit down against a tree. Bee leaned against a tree and pulled Frenzy into his lap. Resting his chin on Frenzy's helm, holding his servos in his own. "Where have you been this whole time?" Bee murmured. 

"Cybertron. Megatron ordered me to stay and for Rumble to go." Frenzy sighed, "I stayed with Shockwave... to be honest I feel like Megatron had a reason to not pick me." 

"Like what?" 

"I feel like he knew had something with an Autobot. And he knew you guys wouldn't leave anyone behind on Cybertron, so I had to stay." 

"Oh..." 

"Maybe he thought after awhile I would forget them. But boy was he wrong... through all those solar cycles I waited. Waited to see my Bee again." Frenzy explained as he turned to kiss Bee.

Now they were facing one another, chassis to chassis once again. They held each other, foreheads touching. The sun started to set, letting the moon rise and the stars shine, setting a romantic scene. The perfect reunion for the two mini bots. "You really waited for me?" Bee mumbled.

"Yes, you were the only bot on my processor." Frenzy answered, "And I would wait even longer if it meant even a moment longer with you."

Bee sighed dreamily, "What did I do to get such a sweet bot like you?" 

"Just being your perfect self." Frenzy flirted. 

Bee smiled, "I think.... I think I love you beyond compare." 

Frenzy gasped, "Our code phrase?" 

"Yeah, if you feel the same..." Bee nodded.

"I love you beyond compare!" Frenzy exclaimed hugging Bee, pulling him even closer. 

After a moment of peaceful silence whirring and clicking could be heard. Both of their spark chambers opened. Blue light lightened the dark forest around them. "You sure?" Frenzy asked. 

"More than ever," Bee answered, "You?"

"More than sure, my love." 

And with that they moved forward and pressed their sparks together gently. A surge of warmth went through each of them. Their sparks thrummed as they bonded, the two smiling together and touching their foreheads together. The forest glowed a more vibrant blue as their sparks thrummed with joy. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. And yes these two had a code phrase for when they were ready to bond.


	7. Authors note

So like ummmmmmmm... I kinda want to continue this but there's a lot of bigger projects in writing I want to work on. And I would feel bad just leaving this behind. So I think i'm going to go to get this to 15 chapters and then end it. This was just random one shots and drabbles so I didn't think about how far it would go. And maybe in between projects and such I'll come back and add a chapter and stuff. Just wanted to let y'all know so you don't think that I just fell off the side of the earth and left this all behind.


	8. Authors note

For the next couple chapters I’ll be taking requests, so just send me a prompt or idea for a little one shot and I’ll write it :D


End file.
